


Out of One, Many

by CrystallineInk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I just wanted friendly interaction between these two, bonding over clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineInk/pseuds/CrystallineInk
Summary: Molly flips through Sherlock's wardrobe and finds some peculiar pieces of attire





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from an article on criminality. Fortunately, I could use some of the material for this request by [a friend](http://dragonhideboot.tumblr.com):  
> 
>
>> Molly and Sherlock playing around with his collection of disguise gear. Take it any direction the wind blows you.
> 
> Set somewhere in the events of season 3 while ignoring the entirety of season 3.
> 
> Not beta'd, not brit-picked, all mistakes are mine, I claim no ownership, etc.

“Why exactly do you have so many disguises?” Molly asked as she searched through Sherlock's extensive wardrobe consisting of various odds and ends interspersed with suits.

“For cases. Obviously.”

“What kinds of cases could possibly require a bodice?”

He rolled his eyes. “I needed to infiltrate a sex club to solve a murder involving erotic asphyxiation. Turned out that was committed after the fact to cover up the cyanide slipped into his drink from earlier in the night by someone else entirely as a mix-up for another intended murder target.”

Molly stared at him with a blank face, working through how the scenario could possibly have happened, much less how he could have solved the case at all.

Sherlock sighed. “It's not important, don't worry about it.”

She continued to stare at him for a bit longer before shaking her head and moving on to another disguise. “What about this one?” she asked, pointing to a firefighter's jacket.

“Suspected accidental electric failures of several houses with at least one casualty in each fire. The marshal was correct about the electrical failure in each case, though the electrician was a serial arsonist. He tampered with wiring and smoke alarms in each house.”

“Huh. I suppose that's one for the books.”

He quirked the side of his mouth up in a small smile. “It was too simple, too obvious. I didn't even need to buy that in the first place.”

It was Molly's turn to roll her eyes. “Of course it was,” she mumbled before moving on. “These pastor's robes, what were those for?”

Sherlock smirked again. “A string of robberies from churches. Nothing of monetary value, only the wafers. She was a religious nut and a pseudo-cannibal, believing she was actually eating the body of Christ. Never actually killed and ate anybody, she only was interested in just the one.”

“And this?”

“Murder at an 'underground modern art display' used for a snuff film on the dark web.”

“This one?”

“Mafia hit.”

“What about this?”

“Deadly affair.”

“And this?”

“Dog fighting ring.”

“That?”

“Attempted _Ocean's Eleven_ reenactment.”

“This?”

“Banking scandal. Apparently that one made headlines.”

She nodded and flipped through a couple more hangers, finding a few street clothes. She quirked her eyebrow and took them from the rack. “Are these also disguises or do you wear these around the city?”

He chuckled. “Very good. I originally got them to spy on a barista laundering money for a cartel, but yes, I do wear them outside of cases, though I prefer my typical attire.”

Molly smiled and put the clothes back, shaking her head. “You certainly are a character, Sherlock Holmes.”


End file.
